Handbags and other hand-held fashion accessories can be very expensive. Those who own and carry these items often desire to protect, care for and maintain their value by keeping them off the floor when visiting restaurants and cafes.
There are times when it is not convenient or desirable to use a cloak room for this purpose, and sometimes a cloak room is not available. That is, some people become anxious when far from their favourite accessories.
It is known to hang these items from a table edge but known hanger designs for this purpose have limitations associated therewith, including structural weaknesses. Manufacturers and resellers have a high rate of returns of known hangers, since they break under normal handbag loading conditions. Strong hangers are not particularly attractive and thus are not commercially desirable. Other mechanisms are not convenient to use and are not able to be stowed in a small, neat configuration because of various design inadequacies.
In some known designs the hangers do not take a convenient form when it is desired to stow the hanger into a carrying bag. Other designs include bulky or ineffective fastening devices to maintain the stowed form.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved hanger.